


Sick of losing Soulmates

by DeadTrashInc



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTrashInc/pseuds/DeadTrashInc
Summary: The cliche one with the amnesiaMaybe ok, maybe notWe'll see





	Sick of losing Soulmates

It was a cold day in the beginning of may. Clarke sat beneath the great oak tree in the middle of the park, surrounded by people busying themselves on the sidewalks and she was writing in her little leather journal. It seemed she had been doing that a lot lately, writing everything down. How could she not? She had endured 5 years of longing, pain and anxiety. If she didn’t put words to these feelings she would simply go mad.

She looked up from the blank page just in time to see a man in front of her; taking pictures with his camera.

“Sorry, it was just to good of a shot not to get it in a picture” he smiled, but when Clarke eyed the stranger up and down he cleared his throat.

“I can remove it if you want” he said, shifting his weight on the other foot.

Clarke laughed. She thought it seemed silly, and she needed a little silly around this time.

“No, it’s okay. Keep it”

She had the urge to smile at this stranger. _He seems nice_ , she thought. _Familiar_. He smiled back at her and then turned around and started walking away.

When Clarke returned her attention to her journal the stranger spoke to her once more.

“Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” he asked curious, frowning his brows.

“I doubt it” she smiled politely, but she had to admit that this man looked like someone she knew ages ago. But nothing came to mind except a feeling of familiarity when she looked into his brown eyes.

He just muttered “ _guess I was wrong then_ ” and walked away.

Clarke was left alone with her thoughts and the feeling of familiarity that she could not shake from her mind.

She decided that she couldn’t know him. After all she didn’t really know anyone except Jacob and Raven.

 

* * *

 

“How is my little nugget” Clarke uttered as she walked through the door. She took off her jacket and shoes as she awaited an answer, and she put the leather journal inside one of the drawers in their hallway.

“He’s fine. Sound asleep after a bedtime story”

“Thank you, Raven” Clarke smiled when Raven popped her head through the doorway.

Raven looked at her with affection in her eyes.

“For what?” she asked.

Clarke let her shoulders fall a little when she stared into Raven’s eyes.

“For taking care of him when I need some time off”

“No problemo, he’s an easy kid” she said as her mouth drew up the tiniest smirk.

Clarke had a theory that Raven saw him as her kid as well, not by blood of course, but she helped Clarke take care of him both financially and physically.

“And how is _my_ little nugget?” Raven mocked as she swung an arm over Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’m okay. Had kind of a strange day though” she smiled as they started walking towards the living room.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it when we eat dinner?” Raven said and commanded her to sit down while she found the spaghetti and meatballs shortly after.

 

“So you don’t know this person, but you feel like you do?” she asked with question marks in her eyes.

Clarke looked down on her plate of food still perplexed by this stranger she had met. He still felt so familiar, the kind of feeling you get when you meet someone you went to camp with once in your childhood.

She just nodded her head at Raven.

“Did you ever think that maybe you knew him before-“

Raven stopped herself from saying the words. It was a big no no to say them in front of Clarke. Not because she couldn’t handle them, but more because that was a time in her life that she wanted to forget and put in the past.

“ _Maybe. I don’t know_ ” she sighed.

“Still not remembering?” Raven asked her and she could hear the compassion seeping through her voice.

Clarke only shook her head in response.

“I keep thinking every day now something is going to come back to me, but nothing ever does. I think I just have to accept that I might never know who I am and just let it go” she said as she let out a breath she had been holding for too long.

“Hey, I know who you are” Raven smiled.

“You are my best friend and the mother of my second best friend”

They both laughed at the statement, and Clarke felt lighter. She knew she always would have a home here. Her and Jacob with Raven. It was safe and it was _good_.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Clarke found herself back beneath the great oak tree in the middle of the park. It was a place she went to a lot. It felt safe and constant to sit under the branches and write in her little journal, but this day felt different. She still hadn’t been able to shake the feeling she got from the stranger who photographed her the day before.

And when she looked up from the half filled page she saw him again. He was sat on one of the park benches, eying her as she wrote. He looked away when her eyes met his and Clarke could see something in his expression. Curiosity maybe? After a while of staring back and forth he stood up and walked over to her.

“Bellamy” he smirked as he held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Bellamy” she smiled and shook it.

“What’s yours?” he asked, not breaking eye contact.

“Oh, I don’t give out my name to strangers” she laughed as she closed her journal.

“You look like a Clarke” he smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke blurted out, baffled.

“Yeah, you remind me of a friend I had once that was named Clarke. Haven't seen her in a long time though”


End file.
